thegalacticfilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demed
"Demed has fallen to the basic instincts of our or any species. Greed, war, poverty, and ignorance." '-Demdian Leader, Attendant Airiyshaka' Overview Demed is the homeworld of the Demedian, a cephalopod-like race. Originally, the planet was an aquatic world, very similar to Plicinadoria. However, excessive amounts of pollution have turned Demed into an arid wasteland. Landscape Most of Demed is covered in dry continental land which, in turn, is covered by sprawling metropolises. What areas of the planet that isn't land is covered in enormous irradiated oceans. Mountains occasionally cut through the cities and are topped with acid rain snow. Mountain chains are extraordinarily rare, as only one exists on the planet. Under the oceans, small village-like cities were set up to mine fossil fuels until most of them ran out. Native Lifeforms 'Animal Life' The dominant species are the Demedian, who have pretty much destroyed their world's bioshphere. Any animal life, besides the Demedians, lives in the northern polar region. Animals seem to resemble Earth cethalopods, which are actually from Demed and cuttlefish being the first known Demedian ancestors. Insectoid life is also present on both land and water, mostly creatures with pollination capabilities. 'Plant Life' What plant life exists has become adapted to harsh conditions of low fertility in the soil and intense UV rays, resulting in a turquoise coloration in their leaves and fruit. Plants existing under the ocean have been mutated beyond any kind of recognition. Demedian scientists constructed enormous biodomes for the purpose of farming and homes for the affluent members of society. Climate Much of Demed is polluted with harmful chemicals whch have destoyed most of the ozone layer. As a result, the surface temperature is as hot as Death Valley on a hot day. Rain storms are very rare, and what comes out of the clouds is horribly acidic. Some areas of the planet are even contaminated due to radiation from dirty bombs used in old wars. Most citizens have to wear rebreather-like equipment just to take a stroll outside of their apartment-like homes. Notable Features Demed is currently housing one of the greatest scientific laboratories in the galaxy, next to Conglosis of course. In any case, the labs study everything from simplistic chemistry to theoretical physics. However, the most secure and recently built facilities study teleportaton and time travel. Documents are mostly sealed from the general galactic public unless a milestone is reached. Inhabitants Being the Demedian homeworld, Demed has the largest Demedian population in the galaxy. However, a 15% population of Robex and Conglomerate exists as well, mainly there as scientists and/or workers. Their is something else, since most of the Demedians are polygamists, they produce a lot of children, which has resulted in overpopulation on their world. As a result, many citizens live in tiny, cramped apartments. Only the richest of the rich can afford to have privacy in enormous domes, which block out most pollution and have homes which offer the space of a normal American apartment. Category:Planets